


Aquarium

by wr0ngsideofreality (slothlover42)



Series: Family [16]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Aquariums, Cute, Family, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 08:38:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13384170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slothlover42/pseuds/wr0ngsideofreality
Summary: Holland finally gets to see a real shark.





	Aquarium

It was a well-known fact that Holland liked sharks. It had started on Halloween when his fathers dressed him up as a shark. From there, they just kept buying him shark things and he seemed to be ok with that.

Patrick wrapped up Holland in his blue shark blanket and set him gently in the car seat. Holland babbled loudly as his fathers got in the car. Patrick was in the back with the baby and he talked lightly with him. 

"Do you think he's going to have fun?" Joe asks, keeping his eyes on the road. Patrick hums and nods.

"I think so. I hope so. Even if he doesn't, we all know Pete will have enough fun for all of us." Pete sent a playful glare to Patrick. 

Within minutes they arrived at an Aquarium. Today was the day that Holland was going to see sharks. Actual sharks, not just the stuffed ones he plays with. It was Andy's idea. Patrick was only a little worried that the baby would be scared of them and they would have to get rid of all the toys. But the guys assured him that it would be fine.

Patrick held Holland and walked with his husbands to the entrance. Patrick softly pointed out fish that were painted on the wall to the little boy. Holland cooed and pointed at them back. 

The family walked around the aquarium, pointing out the fish in the tanks, stopping by the playground, and then it was finally time to go see the sharks. 

Patrick held Holland close as they all walked to the large tank. Patrick took a deep breath and walked in. Immediately, Holland's eyes were wide as he pointed out sharks. He made noises and smiled at them. He laughed and tapped his small hand against the tank anytime a shark would get near. He bounced happily in Patrick's arms. Patrick gave his husbands a relieved smile that their child wasn't scared of them at all. 

Later that night, as they all sat on the couch looking through the pictures Patrick took, Holland on the floor, fast asleep with his three new shark toys, Andy smiled at them.

"I told you it would go well." Patrick hums and nods, leaning his head against Andy's shoulder.

"Yeah, you did."


End file.
